


Between Parenting and Party Planning

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dad Draco Malfoy, Dad Drarry, Dad Harry Potter, Drarry Discord HP AO3 Tag Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Grown Up, M/M, Post War, grown up drarry, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Drabble Challenge - Snakes.Established relationship. Post-war. Mention of sexual content. Mentioned kids. Implied: Rules don't matter because Harry.





	Between Parenting and Party Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: 404 Words | Prompt: Snakes.

"Why we're doing this again?" Draco sighed, filling what was, his hundredth bag of sweets. 

"The kids want it." Harry leaned over to kiss Draco on the cheek. "You know Al and Scor won't shut up about it." 

"But snakes! Of the many types of toffee, why is it snakes?" 

Harry laughed, pulling Draco closer. "Because Ron won't let them experiment with spiders." The kids' idea to play with snake-shaped sweets and have them move about the tables would add extra creepiness to the theme of the party. 

Draco visibly shuddered. "Very well. I still can't believe Weasley and I have that in common." 

"I know, it's cute." Harry took the bag of sweets away from Draco's hand and turned him around. "So, wanna take a break?" 

Draco rolled his eyes but his heart sped up. They hadn't had time to themselves since their kids decided they were hosting a Halloween party at the manor; all their friends from Hogwarts were invited. 

Halloween was on the weekend this year so McGonagall gave everyone special permission of spending it at the manor.

The Malfoy Manor, now the Malfoy-Potter Manor, wasn't as big as Hogwarts, but they were only hosting about one-third of the population over the weekend. The house-elves were ecstatic to prepare the feasts for their guests. Considering now they were paid wages, they insisted on extra work.

"We have so much to do…" Draco teased feigning innocence but pressed against Harry, his heel massaging Harry's calf. 

Harry caught onto the game Draco was playing and added, "Please?" His voice, deliberate and begging. "I've missed you." Draco missed him too. Between their jobs and the party planning, they hadn't spent much time except for falling asleep together at the end of their evenings. 

"Here?" Draco asked, sounding scandalised. 

Harry gave him a wry smirk and with the beauty of his wandless magic, locked them under a spell. "Just a quick one…" he whispered against Draco's lips; his hands went to work unbuttoning their trousers and pushing them down. 

Draco moaned, his face buried in Harry's neck as Harry did all the work. "Need you, yeah, don't stop…"

When they cleaned up, Harry removed the spell and Draco returned to work. 

"Ugh, snakes," he mumbled. 

"Hmm… It's not what you say in bed, love," Harry teased and nipped at Draco's ear. 

Draco shook his head. The man was insatiable, and Draco loved him for it.


End file.
